The Winter Butterfly
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Aku ingin melihat senyummu sekali lagi, karena itulah aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu nampak merengut? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum? First fic in this fandom. Mind to read and review, minna?


**Disclaimer** : MAR bukan milik saya melainkan punya Nobuyuki Anzai sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, Maybe OOC, second POV, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, super jelek, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA._

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**The Winter Butterfly**

**Pairing** : AlvissSnow

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

"Salju..." gumammu perlahan saat melihat butiran-butiran putih turun dari langit.

Ya, hari ini salju turun lagi seperti halnya kemarin dan sudah ke sekian kalinya kau dilarang oleh orang tuamu untuk keluar dari rumah. Tidak, bahkan hanya sekedar keluar dari kamarmu saja, kau dilarang. Mereka berkata bahwa kau seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu, karena kondisi tubuhmu yang sangat lemah.

Kau mencebikkan wajahmu tanda tak suka pada keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh orang tuamu. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya kau akan masuk ke kamar dengan tetap memasang ekspresi marah di wajah, dan besoknya kau menolak untuk memakan bubur ataupun meminum obat sebagai aksi protesmu terhadap kedua orang tuamu.

Kekeraskepalaanmu ini menyebabkan Ayah dan Ibumu marah besar. Dan akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Kau merenung di kamarmu yang besar dan dingin itu seraya memeluk dirimu. Menangis sedih karena kebebasanmu sebagai anak kecil dikekang, karena kondisi tubuhmu yang terlalu lemah untuk ukuran anak seusiamu. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali kau terpaksa menuruti perintah orang tuamu untuk lebih banyak beristirahat, jika kau tengah masuk angin.

Merasa jenuh berada di atas tempat tidur dengan duduk memeluk diri, kau berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela. Satu tanganmu memegangi kaca jendela untuk menopang tubuhmu agar tetap berdiri tegak. Sementara mata biru indahmu meniti butir demi butir salju yang berjatuhan dari langit di luar sana. Rasa sedih terpancar dalam mata birumu saat menatap salju yang turun di luar jendela kamarmu.

Kau berpikir, alangkah bahagianya dirimu bila bisa bermain dengan salju di luar sana bersama teman-teman dekatmu. Mungkin di luar sana kau bisa membuat boneka salju atau bermain perang bola salju dengan mereka. Tetapi sekali lagi kau harus dikecewakan dengan fakta, bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhmu. Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang kau inginkan, walaupun kau sangat ingin melakukan itu semua.

Akhirnya dengan hati terluka, kau—Alviss Cross—yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun, beranjak dari jendela tempatmu melihat salju dan merebahkan dirimu di atas kasur. Di pembaringanmu, kau selalu berharap akan ada keajaiban yang datang kepadamu untuk merubah takdirmu yang malang. Sayangnya sampai musim dingin berikutnya, harapanmu tak pernah terkabul. Hingga akhirnya kau berhenti untuk berharap pada keajaiban.

**~*%*%*%*~**

Lima tahun kemudian, musim salju hadir kembali saat kau bergegas menuju ke sekolah. Udara dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit tak kau hiraukan. Sesekali kau merapatkan jaket biru mudamu dan mengeratkan belitan syal di lehermu. Kau tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhmu, meski orang-orang yang melihatmu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sebaiknya pergi berobat ke rumah sakit, karena air mukamu yang sangat pucat dan juga pandangan matamu yang kuyu. Seolah mereka tahu bahwa kau tengah sakit berat.

Tapi kau berkata pada mereka, bahwa itu bukan urusan mereka. Kau menambahkan dengan mengatakan kalau mereka seharusnya lebih mengurusi diri mereka sendiri daripada mengurusi dirimu. Kau tidak mau dipandang oleh mereka seolah-olah kau adalah remaja yang patut dikasihani dan mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih.

Selama lima tahun ini kau telah belajar untuk tidak peduli, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, dan tak menerima belas kasihan dari orang lain. Kau pun tak peduli, jika suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi akibat penyakit yang terus menggerogoti dirimu sejak kau masih kecil. Bagimu yang terpenting saat ini adalah... menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarmu.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Sejenak, kau memandang ke segala penjuru taman bunga yang sering kau datangi sejak kau masih kecil. Tak ada yang istimewa di sana, karena sejauh matamu memandang yang kau lihat hanyalah hamparan salju putih yang menutupi rumput-rumput, bunga, dan pepohonan yang ada di taman itu.

Udara masih sangat dingin. Tapi kau tak mempedulikan itu. Bagimu yang tak pernah merasakan kehangatan sejak kecil, beranggapan bahwa suasana di taman itu mirip denganmu. Sepi, gersang, beku, rapuh, dan hancur.

Kau menghela nafas pendek, dan beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumah karena kau merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk kau lihat di taman itu. Setidaknya kau berpikir begitu, sebelum mata birumu tertumbuk pada seekor kupu-kupu yang terjerat di sarang laba-laba.

Sejenak kau mengernyitkan alismu, heran. Apakah sesuatu yang wajar jika menemukan seekor kupu-kupu keluar pada musim dingin? Bukankah seharusnya mereka muncul pada saat musim semi? Pikiran-pikiran logis itu menerpa akal sehatmu. Tapi, sisi hatimu tergelitik untuk menolong kupu-kupu biru cantik itu dari jeratan sarang laba-laba.

"Kau keluar pada musim yang salah. Ini belum saatnya musim semi, kan?" ujarmu lembut seraya mendekat ke arah kupu-kupu itu terjerat.

Dengan sentuhan lembut jari-jari tanganmu kau melepaskan kupu-kupu itu dari sarang laba-laba. Si kupu-kupu pun terbang dan mengitarimu seolah-olah dia sedang berterima kasih padamu. Kau paham dengan apa yang kupu-kupu itu utarakan, walaupun ia tak berbicara dengan bahasa manusia padamu.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Kau terlihat sedang kesulitan, makanya aku menolongmu," ucapmu perlahan. "Jangan sampai masuk ke dalam perangkap laba-laba lagi, ya?"

Kau mengulas senyum manis di bibirmu. Meski kau tidak tahu sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum semanis itu pada seseorang, bahkan pada seekor binatang sekalipun. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Yang penting kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan selama kau masih bisa bernafas.

Kau segera beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari bahwa kupu-kupu yang kau tolong bukanlah kupu-kupu biasa.

**~*%*%*%*~**

_Tanganmu yang selembut sutra telah menyelamatkan hidupku_

_Perasaanku begitu senang, sampai terasa melayang di awan_

_Aku telah terhipnotis oleh sentuhan lembut tanganmu_

_Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi_

_Karena itu... kuputuskan untuk menemui dirimu_

**~*%*%*%*~**

Hari ini di kelasmu kedatangan seorang siswi baru. Gadis manis bernama Snow Lestava. Sejenak kau memperhatikan, bahwa gadis berambut biru itu terlihat sangat ceria dan nampaknya dia sangat tertarik padamu. Kau menyadarinya saat mata coklat gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan mata birumu. Gadis itu langsung melemparkan senyum manisnya yang sangat lembut.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu. Tak ingin melihat senyum gadis itu yang nampaknya sangat antusias, dan percaya diri. Kau tak ingin melihat senyum seperti itu setelah kau 'disadarkan' oleh fakta bahwa kau tak bisa hidup lebih lama. Kau beranggapan, bisa saja gadis itu akan meninggalkanmu setelah tahu kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya kau merasakan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang lain saat kau menatap wajahnya.

Saat bel istirahat berdering, seperti biasa kau mengunjungi perpustakaan. Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca buku. Tapi kau datang ke sana, hanya sekedar ingin menyembunyikan dirimu dari kejaran para _fans_mu. Sepertinya kau terlalu terfokus pada pikiran itu, sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari kalau dirimu sedang diikuti oleh seseorang di belakangmu.

"Cross!" suara lembut panggilan itu membuatmu tersentak dari lamunanmu. Kau memutar tubuhmu untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilmu, dan kau melihat sosok Snow Lestava tengah berdiri di belakangmu. Eh, tidak. Kali ini ia berdiri di depanmu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyamu dengan suara dinginmu. Seperti biasa, kau selalu memasang sikap seperti itu pada orang yang mengajakmu bicara. Tak peduli siapapun dia, meski yang mengajakmu bicara adalah wanita sekali pun.

"Ada yang memberitahuku, Alviss Cross!" jawab gadis itu—Snow—dengan nada ceria.

Kau hanya diam menanggapi jawaban dari Snow. Bahkan kau hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, saat gadis itu berkata padamu bahwa ia menyukaimu. Tapi bola mata birumu membulat sempurna ketika kau mendengar bahwa gadis itu sengaja datang menemuimu, karena alasan yang telah ia kemukakan padamu beberapa saat yang lalu

Kau membuang nafas cepat dan memejamkan matamu sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Tapi, 2 atau 3 tahun lagi aku akan mati, lho!"

Mata coklat Snow melebar saat kau berkata seperti itu padanya. Padahal ia datang ke tempatmu karena ingin melihatmu tersenyum, tapi kau malah memberikan muka masam pada gadis itu.

Dan kau meninggalkan gadis itu termangu di tempatnya. Kau tak peduli meski gadis itu kebingungan akan sikap dinginmu, yang berbeda dengan pemahaman tentang dirimu yang baik hati yang telah membalur di ingatannya selama ini.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Dia begitu penasaran dengan sikap dinginmu yang kau tunjukkan padanya. Karena itulah keesokan harinya pada saat istirahat sekolah, dia bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelasmu, Dorothy. Snow menanyakan semua tentang dirimu dan kelakuanmu selama ini pada gadis berambut pink itu.

Dorothy memilin sebagian rambutnya. Bingung hendak menjawab apa, tapi dia selalu memaksa agar gadis itu bercerita padanya tentang dirimu yang gadis itu ketahui. Akhirnya Dorothy menjawab pertanyaan Snow dengan berat hati. Dan Snow pun mendengarkan cerita tentang dirimu dari mulut gadis berambut pink itu dengan penuh minat.

"Yaa, begitulah sikapnya selama ini," ucap Dorothy setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentangmu. Gadis berambut pink itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Semua yang menyatakan cinta padanya, pasti akan dapat ucapan seperti itu."

"Semuanya?" ulang Snow heran. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dari mulut Dorothy. "Mungkin dia bohong seperti itu untuk menolak?" tanya Snow, berusaha untuk membelamu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan padamu, walaupun kau tak mendengarnya.

Dorothy menghela nafas pendek. "Kalau memang seperti itu sih tidak apa-apa, kami bisa memakluminya, kok!" Gadis berambut pink panjang itu berhenti lagi, nampaknya ia juga tak habis pikir dengan sikapmu—Alviss—yang selama ini kurang baik pada mereka. "Tapi sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh akan hal itu. Sebenarnya kita ingin sekali membantu dia. Tapi kalau dia berkata seperti itu, kita kan bingung bagaimana caranya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dan bergaul dengan dia. Hhhh, aku seperti merasa dia berkata 'Jangan dekati aku!'. Kalau Cross begitu, kita harus bagaimana?" tandas Dorothy di akhir kalimatnya.

Tapi meskipun Dorothy berkata seperti itu tentangmu, Snow tidak mempedulikannya. Dia malah menemuimu di belakang sekolah keesokan harinya saat bel istirahat berdering.

"Hai, Alviss!" seruan lembut itu menyapamu saat kau tengah mengamati pohon sakura yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbunga, meskipun hampir memasuki musim semi.

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu dan melihat gadis itu berdiri lagi di belakangmu. Masih tetap dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Lestava?" tanyamu dengan nada jengah. Nampaknya kau tak suka dengan kehadiran gadis yang menurutmu berisik, dan hobinya mencampuri setiap urusanmu.

"Wah, kau ingat namaku, ya? Aku senang sekali!" serunya gembira. Entah karena itu memang sudah bawaannya dari sana atau terpengaruh oleh suasana di sekitarnya, tapi kau merasa aneh dengan sikap Snow yang selalu ceria setiap saat.

Kau membuang nafas cepat. "Tentu saja aku ingat, karena kau sangat keras kepala. Tak pernah mau menyerah untuk selalu mencampuri urusanku," sahutmu ketus. Nampaknya kau malas sekali meladeni pembicaraan yang kau anggap sama sekali tak berguna bagimu.

"Habis, waktuku sangat terbatas!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

Kau mengernyitkan alis. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang Snow bicarakan. Kau bertanya padanya apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu dengan waktu.

"Soalnya," gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku adalah kupu-kupu."

Mata birumu sontak membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Pikiran logismu menyangkal pernyataan itu sebagai sesuatu yang mustahil, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilmu mengiyakan ucapan Snow yang tak masuk akal itu. Nampaknya Snow tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejutmu, karena ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sungguh suatu keajaiban aku bisa berada di sini sekarang. Padahal saat ini masih musim dingin."

Kau sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mendengarkan ocehan tak masuk akal dari gadis itu. Maka kau berbalik dan meninggalkan Snow sendirian di belakang sekolah. Sebelumnya kau berpesan pada gadis itu agar dia tidak berkata ngaco. Tapi gadis itu menahanmu, dan berkata bahwa dia tidak berkata ngaco dan membual.

"Kalau begitu, kau orang aneh. Cepat lepaskan aku!" ucapmu tak peduli. Kau berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan gadis itu yang semakin mengerat di lenganmu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!" gadis itu berteriak. Ia bersikeras tetap mencengkeram lenganmu. Dan kau pun tak mau mengalah begitu saja pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba terjadi suatu keajaiban pada gadis itu. Sepasang sayap kupu-kupu tersembul keluar dari punggung Snow. Mata birumu melebar, seolah kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat di hadapanmu saat ini. Snow nampak sangat senang sekali dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, dan ia berkata dengan bangga padamu bahwa dia memang seekor kupu-kupu. Dia meyakinkan padamu bahwa sayapnya itu asli dan memaksamu untuk percaya padanya.

Kau merasa tubuhmu lemas, dan tanpa sadar kau jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Rasanya... kepalaku pusing," keluhmu pelan. Sebelah tanganmu memijit-mijit keningmu, butiran-butiran keringat dingin bergulir pelan di wajahmu.

"Alviss!" seru Snow panik seraya berlari ke arahmu. Dia membantumu untuk meredakan sakit yang kau derita. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sementara sayapnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabmu lirih. Meski kau berkata demikian, tapi tubuhmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan saja, ya?" pinta gadis itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya padamu.

"Aku benci ruangan kesehatan," ucapmu tak peduli.

Mata coklat Snow menyiratkan keheranan padamu. Kau sendiri juga kaget, karena tak biasa-biasanya dirimu jadi banyak bicara seperti sekarang. Snow merogoh sakunya, dan dia mengusap peluh yang bersimbah di wajahmu dengan saputangannya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut, dan hangat. Baru kali ini kau merasakan hal itu dari orang lain.

"Maaf, Alviss..." kau mendengar gadis itu meminta maaf padamu. Sejenak kau menengadahkan kepalamu dan menatap gadis itu selama semenit penuh. Menantikan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Apa... sekarang kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Nampaknya dia takut, kau masih tidak mempercayainya.

Kau menghela nafas dan menjawab pelan. "Tentu saja. Apalagi setelah melihat sosokmu beberapa saat yang lalu itu."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena Alviss telah menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu," Snow akhirnya menceritakan alasannya untuk bertemu denganmu.

Kau berpikir sejenak, dan menyimpulkan kalau ia ingin membalas budi padamu. Hal itu diamini juga oleh Snow.

"Nah, ayo senyumlah!" kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. Alismu mengernyit, tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut biru pendek itu. "Sepertinya hari-harimu membosankan, ya? Makanya kau harus senyum, dong! Supaya kau bisa lebih menikmati hidup! Ayo, senyum!" gadis itu memintamu untuk tersenyum. Kau akui kalau Snow memang manis. Wajahnya yang cantik itu nampak semakin manis dengan senyum riang yang terulas di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" celetukmu tanpa pikir panjang. Kali ini giliran alis Snow yang mengernyit heran. Kau melanjutkan kata-katamu yang terkesan dingin dan tak berperasaan itu. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kemauanmu?"

"Oh. Oh, iya, ya..." desis Snow pelan.

"Kau harus berusaha supaya bisa membuatku tersenyum, Lestava!" tukasmu tak peduli. Mungkin juga kau memberikan semacam tantangan pada gadis bermata coklat itu untuk membuatmu ceria.

"Baik!" seru Snow gembira. "Pasti! Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga!"

"Baguslah kalau kau paham," sahutmu seraya membenarkan posisi dudukmu.

"Eh, Alviss! Ada sesuatu yang kau sukai?" tanya Snow dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa penasaran. '_Aku ingin tahu macam-macam tentangnya!_' tekad gadis bermata coklat itu dalam hati.

"Aku... suka musim dingin," ucapmu perlahan. Sekilas, ada keraguan dalam suaramu. Tapi nampaknya, Snow tidak memperhatikan itu.

"Oh, begitu, ya!" seru Snow seraya melompat dari tempatnya duduk dengan riangnya. '_Wah, dia menyukai musim dingin, ya?_' pikiran polos itu terpatri dengan jelas dalam benak Snow.

Kau lagi-lagi mengernyitkan alis, nampaknya kau sulit memahami sifat gadis yang satu ini. Kau bertanya kepadanya, kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu padamu. Tapi, kau tak perlu tahu jawabannya untuk saat ini. Karena kelak, waktulah yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**~*%*%*%*~**

_Hei, Alviss... _

_Apa yang kau sukai dari musim dingin?_

_Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang dirimu_

_Karena aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi..._

**~*%*%*%*~**

Seminggu kemudian, Snow menghampiri mejamu dan mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tapi kau menolak, karena tahu bahwa gadis itu tak punya rumah.

Snow dengan santainya berkata kalau dia ingin menginap di rumahmu. Sekali lagi kau menolaknya dengan tegas. Tak mungkin bagimu untuk mempersilakan seorang gadis menginap di rumahmu. Apalagi kau dan dia belum menikah. Kau berpikir, apa kata orang nanti bila kau mengizinkan gadis itu untuk tinggal di rumahmu?

**#**

**#**

**#**

Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu bulan Snow menjadi teman sekelasmu. Dan dia tak pernah menyerah untuk membuatmu bisa tersenyum ceria. Kau menghargai usaha kerasnya kali ini dengan mengajaknya pulang. Reaksinya sungguh di luar dugaanmu, karena dia bertanya padamu kenapa kali ini kau yang mengajaknya pulang.

"Habis, setiap hari kau memaksaku untuk pulang bersama-sama. Karena itu, sekarang giliranku untuk mengajakmu pulang, Lestava," jawabmu tanpa basa-basi.

Ada nada gugup dalam suaramu, tapi Snow tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah, dia bisa pulang bersama-sama denganmu yang sangat disukainya. Kau menghela nafas panjang, dan menekap wajahmu. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Snow yang terlihat seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan mainan.

"Hei, Snow!" kali ini kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Mungkin kau berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Lagipula bukankah selama ini dia selalu memanggilmu dengan nama 'Alviss'? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mencobanya?

Dia nampak kaget mendengarmu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tapi kau tak mempedulikan ekspresi wajahnya dan memintanya untuk pulang bersamamu. Snow mengiyakan ajakanmu, dan dengan riang ia berlari ke halaman sekolah yang sudah tertutupi oleh lapisan salju.

Kau menengadah ke arah langit, dan melihat butiran-butiran putih mulai berjatuhan dari atas sana. Butiran-butiran putih halus itu menimpa kepalamu dengan lembut dan membuatmu terpukau oleh keindahannya. Salju yang sama dengan yang kau lihat 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, waktu itu kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik jendela kamarmu. Sekarang kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di bawah salju turun, dan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika salju itu menyentuh kulitmu.

Kau mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini sudah bukan saatnya turun salju, karena sudah memasuki bulan Maret. Bulan-bulan dimana Jepang seharusnya sudah memasuki musim semi. Bulan-bulan dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu seharusnya keluar. Tapi sekali lagi kau mengabaikan fakta-fakta itu, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi bahagia yang dipancarkan Snow saat butiran-butiran salju itu jatuh dan menyentuh kulitnya.

"Lagi dong, saljunya!" seru gadis itu riang. Dia tak peduli bahwa suhu di luar saat ini sangat dingin, dan bisa menyebabkannya sakit sewaktu-waktu. Dia tampak begitu menikmatinya. Menikmati butiran salju itu dan merasakannya dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kau akhirnya tak tahan lagi untuk bertanya padanya. Apalagi saat dia dengan begitu riangnya melompat-lompat di atas tumpukan salju. "Apakah kau selalu bersemangat seperti ini setiap saat?"

"Ya, karena itulah insting kupu-kupu!" jawabnya dengan nada riang.

"Insting?" alismu mengernyit tak mengerti.

Snow menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia menjelaskan padamu bahwa dia hanya memiliki insting untuk "hidup" dan juga "mencintai". Kau terlalu serius mendengarkan ucapannya, dan tak menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Snow sedang membuat sebuah bola dari salju.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami tetap senang dan bahagia! Seperti itulah kira-kira!" ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebuah bola salju ke arahmu.

Kau terlambat bereaksi terhadap lemparan itu dan bola itu langsung menghantam wajahmu dengan keras. Sementara Snow nampak begitu gembira, karena ia berhasil menyerangmu dengan bola salju itu. Kau yang marah membalasnya dengan melemparinya bola salju. Kau terlalu bersemangat untuk melempari gadis itu dengan bola salju, sampai-sampai gadis itu berkata kalau kau sedang mengamuk.

"Segala kesenangan dan kebahagiaan akan segera menghilang! Apakah kau tidak takut bila suatu hari, semuanya itu akan lenyap tanpa bekas? Bukankah lebihbaik, sejak awal tidak punya apa-apa? !" serumu marah. Kau tak dapat lagi menahan semua perasaan yang mengganjal di dadamu. Kau berpikir, kenapa dia bisa seceria itu? Padahal kebahagiaan itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Kebahagiaan itu akan mudah hilang suatu saat nanti, apakah dia tidak takut?

Kau mengira Snow akan terguncang dengan kata-katamu, tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Dia tersenyum ceria dan dengan tegas ia berkata padamu bahwa ia tidak takut akan semua itu. Ia lebih takut jika ia tak punya kenangan apa-apa pada saat dirinya kembali pada Yang Kuasa. Kau begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, dan saat kau hendak menghampiri gadis itu... tubuhmu limbung, dan kau jatuh terduduk di tanah yang tertutupi salju.

Dia berlari ke arahmu dan memeriksa keadaanmu. Suhu udara masih dingin, tapi entah kenapa keringat banyak bersimbah di wajahmu. Wajahmu sendiri nampak dua kali lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Ritme nafasmu terdengar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Snow menyeka keringatmu, dan berusaha untuk membantumu berdiri, tetapi kau memberikan tanda padanya. Seolah kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Walau pada kenyataannya kondisi tubuhmu saat ini 2 kali lebih buruk daripada sebulan sebelumnya.

"Aku... tak memiliki kenangan seperti itu," ucapmu pelan di sela-sela nafasmu yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membuatkannya untukmu!" kata Snow ceria, berusaha untuk menyemangati dirimu.

Kau terkesima dengan ucapan Snow itu. Kau berpikir, apakah gadis ini bisa mengerti perasaanmu? Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Padahal ia tahu pasti kalau kau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini selalu bersikap buruk padanya, tapi...

"Aku menyukai musim dingin..." tanpa diminta, tiba-tiba saja mulutmu mengeluarkan suara dan berbicara padanya. "Agar aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa... Mungkin akan terasa lebih baik kalau perasaanku ini ikut membeku, seperti halnya air di musim dingin."

Snow mendengarkan semua ucapanmu dengan penuh perhatian. Entah apa yang mendorongmu untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang yang kau rasakan, tapi kau sudah tak ingin lagi berpura-pura tegar. Kali ini, kau ingin menumpahkan semua keluh-kesahmu pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Tak peduli apakah mereka akan mendengarkannya ataukah tidak, yang penting bagimu saat ini... semua beban yang menghimpitmu bisa segera hilang.

"Tubuhku tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa, tetapi organ-organnya lemah dan rusak. Seandainya dioperasi pun, tidak akan ada perubahan," kau berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau aku masuk angin, aku harus menginap di rumah sakit dan berbaring selama berminggu-minggu di sana. Meski sudah agak baikan pun, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah. Jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, kepalaku sakit sekali seperti serasa mau pecah seperti tadi."

Kau berhenti bercerita lagi. Ada mendung yang menggelayut di pelupuk matamu. Itu adalah air mata yang selama ini kau tahan-tahan. Kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahu Snow, agar gadis itu tidak melihat wajahmu yang tengah menangis. Sementara itu, bulir-bulir bening semakin banyak mengalir di pipimu yang putih pucat.

"Keadaan seperti itu... semakin lama, semakin sering. Aku berpikir, jika nanti aku tak bisa lagi pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa... aku akan sendirian saja," katamu dengan suara parau menahan perasaan. "Dulu, aku selalu beranggapan jika aku bersikap pasrah dan menerima takdirku begitu saja, aku akan senang. Tapi ternyata, tidak bisa begitu."

Setelah itu Snow tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu, selain isak tangismu. Kesedihan dan kepedihan yang selama ini kau tanggung, entah mengapa... menguap begitu saja bersama air matamu. Gadis berambut biru pendek itu tak berkata apa-apa untuk menenangkanmu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk kepalamu, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungmu dengan penuh kelembutan... hingga kesedihanmu sirna.

**~*%*%*%*~**

_Kau selalu berpikir bahwa kesenangan dan kebahagiaan akan segera berakhir_

_Tapi, aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suara _

_Serta kata hatimu untuk pertama kalinya_

_Sayangnya, aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu_

_Alviss, maafkan aku..._

**~*%*%*%*~**

Kau tengah dibuai oleh mimpi saat dia datang berkunjung ke rumahmu di tengah malam buta, di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Dia membuka jendela kamarmu, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia membangunkanmu dengan suara lembutnya yang khas dan membuatmu menatap ke arah mata coklatnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Snow, kenapa kau ke sini? Apalagi di tengah malam buta begini?" tanyamu tak mengerti padanya. '_Ada apa ini? Kenapa... perasaanku mendadak tidak enak?_' batinmu cemas.

"Aku datang ke sini, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Alviss..." jawabnya pelan, tetap dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Bola mata birumu membulat seketika. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar dari mult Snow beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Snow tidak memperhatikan kegundahanmu, dia malah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Meski dari awal aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Begitu merasakannya sendiri, ternyata rasanya menyedihkan juga, ya? Tapi..."

"JANGAN PERGI!" teriakmu histeris, memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai. '_Kenapa?_' suara dalam pikiranmu mengusik hatimu. Sebuah perasaan takut akan kehilangan mulai merayap di sana. '_Kenapa sekarang dia pergi? Aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya! Tapi..._'

Sejenak kau menatap ke arah iris coklat gadis berambut biru pendek itu selama semenit penuh. Kau mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah dia tak paham, kalau berpisah dengan orang yang disayangi itu rasanya lebih sakit daripada mati? Tapi... Kenapa? !

"Snow, apakah kau tak berpikir kalau jeri payahmu datang ke sini sia-sia? Apakah kau juga tak berpikir kalau semua kehangatan yang pernah kau berikan padaku tak akan ada artinya lagi, jika kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanyamu tak sabar. Kau ingin jawaban langsung darinya, kau ingin agar semua yang kau ingin tanyakan tentangnya terjawab malam ini. Termasuk alasan kenapa dia datang ke sini dan berkata kalau ia akan pergi.

Nampaknya Snow tahu, kalau kau akan menangis lagi. Karena itu, dia segera menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya, dan menenangkanmu dengan tepukan penuh kasih sayangnya.

"Maaf, ya..." kau mendengar ia berkata. Kali ini nadanya tak lagi ceria seperti biasanya. Ada nada kesedihan dalam nada suaranya. "Walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa lama-lama bersamamu, tapi aku tetap nekat menemuimu. Kuakui kalau aku memang egois. Aku ini jahat. Tapi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Alviss..."

Kau membalas pelukan gadis itu dan berkata perlahan. "Aku mengerti, itu semua karena instingmu, kan?"

Snow menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan berkata bahwa semua yang kau ucapkan memang benar. Dia berkata bahwa dia menyayangimu. Dan di bawah sinar bulan purnama, kalian berciuman. Hingga sosok sang gadis kupu-kupu itu menghilang dari hadapanmu.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Seminggu setelah kepergian Snow, entah kenapa tubuhmu terasa ringan dan tak lagi merasa berat saat kau berjalan. Secara ajaib, kau telah sembuh dari penyakitmu dan kau bertekad untuk menjadi dirimu yang baru. Alviss yang baru. Alviss yang lebih baik daripada yang dulu.

Kau tersenyum dan mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di halaman sekolahmu. '_Ternyata... musim semi tak buruk juga!_' pikirmu seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Waahh, Cross ternyata suka bunga, ya? Nggak nyangka, deh!" temanmu, Dorothy dan Gid, berkomentar tentang perilakumu yang tak lazim sepagian ini.

Kau tersenyum manis dan menjawab. "Bukan bunganya yang aku suka, tapi musim semi! Aku sangat suka musim semi!"

Kau mendengar mereka berseru gembira padamu, karena kau kini lebih ramah terhadap mereka. Tidak hanya kepada mereka, kini kau pun mulai bersikap lembut kepada teman-temanmu yang lain. Dan kau pun bahagia dengan perubahanmu itu.

Kini kau membuka jendela kelas agar bisa melihat bunga itu lebih jelas lagi. Dan kau berharap... kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya sekali lagi. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Snow Lestava...

**~*%*%*%*~**

_Selama hidup ini..._

_Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu, Alviss_

_Inilah instingku..._

_Menyayangi dan mencintaimu_

_Semua kenangan hari esok itu..._

_Akan kupeluk saat pulang ke musim semi. _

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Sebenarnya ide membuat fic ini muncul ketika menonton episode Marchen Awaken Romance yang berjudul 'Alviss dan Gadis Kecil'. Wuih, Alviss tampil imut dengan piyama putih berbisban birunya. *ketahuan kalau yang nulis fic ini bosan ngelihat Alviss yang selalu tampil dengan seragam Crossguardnya yang sekarang ini dipakai buat War Game*. Uhuumm, dan sedikit terinspirasi juga dari manga-nya Takamiya Satoru sih. (manganya sendiri sudah saya baca 4 tahun yang lalu dan masih saya ingat sampe sekarang)

Errr, mengenai nama keluarga Alviss dan Snow... itu berasal dari kelompok dan istana tempat mereka berdua berasal. Alviss yang berasal dari Crossguard dan Snow yang berasal dari kerajaan Lestava. Aneh, ya? Habis saya bingung sih menentukan nama keluarga mereka, jadinya seperti itu deh. Maaf, kalau aneh dan jelek.

Sumpah deh, saya pas nulis fic ini lebih banyak teriak 'Aduh, Alviiiiissssss! Kamu manis sekaleeeeeee! Imyuuuuutttt deh!', dari pada ngetiknya. LOLOLOL

Oke deh, daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, keberatankah kalian meninggalkan sepucuk review? Kritik dan saran diterima! Key? **IF DON'T MIND, PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
